Ask the Demigods
by celestiallunartic18
Summary: An exclusive interview with the stars of Rick Riordan's Greek mythology at's right a fanfic where YOU ask the questions!Disclaimer:I own none of Rick Riordan's books or franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**So, crash course for my favourite mortals, this is a fanfic where you can ask questions to your favourite demigods about anything you want. Bear in mind that I will only accept appropriate questions** (I see you thinking those nasty thoughts!) **. Type them in the reviews and I'll** _TRY_ **to update as much as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Hi guys it's me again I think It's time for another update so here it is!**

* * *

 _How old are you? – Guest_

Leo: Oooh it's a mystery account!

Piper: Leo.

Leo: Yes, Beauty Queen.

Piper: Shut up.

Percy: Seventeen, same as Wise Girl over here.

Annabeth: Yup. And hopefully we'll live to at least 70 together.

Piper: *screams*PERCABETH! OMG! OTP 4EVAAAAAAAR!

Jason:*Pulls Piper away*Woah there Pipes I think Aphrodite is possessing you or something.

Frank: _Anyway_ *slowly edges away from Piper*,I'm 15 now.

Jason:I _think_ I'm really sure.

Leo:You don't even know your own 's Sized McShizzle here-

Annabeth:Stop calling yourself that.

Leo:...is 'S RIGHT LADIES LINE UP I'M SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE.

Percy:Don't you already have a girlfriend?

Leo:Minor technicality.

Piper:*back from counselling by Hestia* Sorry about that guys I kind of went a little bit cuckoo there.

Leo:A little bit!

Annabeth:Leo.

Leo:Yes.

Annabeth:Shut up.

Piper:I'm fifteen.

Hazel:Ok, get ready for a whole lot of physically I'm thirteen but if you count the years of my,er, deadness I'm **90**.

The Seven:WHAT!

Camp Half-Blood:WHAT!

Camp Jupiter:WHAT!

Magnus:WHAT!Wait what am I doing here?

Everyone:Go away Magnus!

Leo:Talk about an age DIFFERENCE!Eh eh...

Frank:Leo.

Leo:Yes.

Frank:Shut up.

Leo:*whines*Why do you all hate me so much?

Frank:You tease me.

Annabeth:Your annoying.

Percy:You're infooriatinnig.

Annabeth:Nice try,Seaweed Brain.

Piper:You call me Beauty Queen.

Jason:Piper doesn't like you.

amazing friends I have **(Sarcasm for those who don't get it)**!At least Miss Metal Detector here likes ?Hazel?

Hazel:Leo.

Leo:Yes.

Hazel:Shut up.

* * *

 **Poor Leo...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please tell me how I did and keep those questions coming!**

 **Bye! :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Reader,**

 **I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my story so honestly feels amazing seeing that people are bothering to read MY 't let you down!**

 **P.S:Sorry in the last chapter Jason was supposed to say** ' I think I'm sixteen, I'm not sure' **and Leo was supposed to say** ' THAT'S RIGHT LADIES'

 **P.P.S:Piper's right. Isn't Percabeth just the OTP of the WHOLE BOOK SERIES RIGHT!*wields knife*RIGHT?**

 **From celestiallunartic18**

* * *

 _Who's the best demigod can't pick yourself-Ella di angelo_

Leo:I didn't know Nico had another sister.

Universe:*slams head into nearest table/wall/book*

Annabeth:Percy.

Hazel:Percy no doubt whatsoever.

Leo:Percy that guy's skills are terrifying!

Piper:I love Jason but Percy is so powerful.

Percy:Aaaaww!It's nice to know when your loved.

Zeus:I don't.

Gaea:I don't.

Kronos:I don't.

Tarturus:I don't.

Giants:I don't.

Every monster in existence:I don't.

me see beast...test...*squints at question*ohhh best demigod um... Arachne, putting up with me,keeping me alive for 5 years,putting up with me,surviving Tartarus,putting up with me...the list just goes on.

Annabeth:Aaaaww thanks Seaweed Brain.

Piper:*screams*OMG! PERCABETH 4EVAAAR! **EXTREME** OTP!

Jason:*inches away from Piper*Well even though its sort of insulting that your own girlfriend doesn't choose you-

Leo:Oooooh SOMEONE'S JELLLY!

Percy:Who even says that?

Leo:Me.

Jason:I guess I have to say...Percy.

Percy:Guess I win.

Octavian:HOW COULD YOU JASON!ROME 4 EVAAAAR!

Universe:SHUT UP OCTAVIAN!

* * *

 **Please review and say how I have done!**

 **Bye!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ!

**I HAVE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Good I got your attention.**

 **First of all, I want to apologise for not updating in such a long time.I have been very busy with school and I didn't have much spare tine.**

 **I have decide to discontinue this story. All of the reviews have been very helpful but I can't seem to find any inspiration for the story anymore. I'm not stopping writing Percy Jackson stories nor am I giving up writing after somebody helpfully pointed out the rules I have been unknowingly breaking I realise I should start with something simpler.**

 **THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF CELESTIALLUNARTIC18!**

 **I am planning a Lunar Chronicles fanfic and have already posted a one-shot about Luke. If you have any ideas for a fanfic that you REALLY want to be written PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
